Setting Up Shop: A Store In Olympus
by F-I8
Summary: Due to an incident from one of the Stoll brothers' failed pranks, the Big House is destroyed! The camp does not have the sufficient funds to rebuild it, so the demigods must do something about it. The idea of a store in Olympus comes up and Percy must lead the group in setting this store up. Follow this comedic adventure as the demigods set up a store in Olympus.
1. Chapter 1: Incidents

**Setting Up Shop**

**Chapter 1: Incidents**

**A/N: Hello readers! Please enjoy this story made from my imagination about a store set up in Olympus! I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

* * *

Travis POV:

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Connor Stoll asked looking at the Pegasus-driven chariot filled with fireworks.

It was the Fourth of July and we felt the need to volunteer for setting off the firework celebration. And because of my daredevil and mastermind mindset, I came up with the genius idea of shooting the fireworks out of the chariot _while _it was flying. Dangerous? Yes. Amazingly epic and awesome? Of course!

I nodded, smiling, "Trust me, this will be awesome."

Connor shook his head, "I know we've done crazier things, but this one is actually _life-threatening _to us. Anything could go wrong at any moment."

I scoffed, "The others weren't life-threatening? How was setting the Demeter cabin on fire not life-threatening?"

"I meant life-threatening for us!"

I laughed, "Well, it's always good to try new things."

"Where did you even get the chariot?" Connor asked.

"Let's just say that the Apollo cabin would never _dream _of me stealing the chariot." I said, grinning.

Connor's eyes widened in realization, "You put the whole cabin to sleep?"

I nodded, smirking as Connor high-fived me, "Genius!"

We had put the chariot in the forest where no one would ever think we were hiding. As I attached the fireworks to the chariot, Connor calmed down the two Pegasus, feeding them sugar cubes.

Finally, it was about time for the fireworks to start. Connor said he saw the campers assembling at the shore and were about getting settled.

"Now's the time to go." Connor said.

He hopped on the chariot as I held the reins. Connor took out his firework-igniting-device, a blowtorch.

Connor looked at me skeptically, "Do you even know how to fly this thing?"

I shook my head, "But it's always good to try new things, right?"

The last thing I heard was Connor screaming his objections and curses as I got the Pegasus to fly us in the air.

As the Pegasus shot through the air, I was screaming in joy. My adrenaline was pumping.

Behind me, Connor's eyes was shut tight and he was muttering prayers and curses towards me.

"Connor, we're almost over the beach, get your butt out there and start setting off fireworks!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"No! I hate you!" I heard him yell.

"Give me the blowtorch!"

He shook his head, hugging the blowtorch like a teddy-bear. "You're going to blow us out of the sky!"

I groaned and tied the reins to the chariot and reached over to Connor. He bit toward my hand.

I drew my hand away like a ninja, "What the heck? You tried to bite my hand!"

"Anything to stop you from killing both of us!"

I made a gesture that made it look like I was offended, "You didn't even think about the flying horses." And I made a move toward the blowtorch.

He pushed me away and turned on the blowtorch, "I'm going to burn you if you make another move."

"Why did you come if you didn't want to do this?"

"I thought you knew how to fly this and I realized how stupid this idea was!"

I laughed, "Bro, we're the definition of stupid. We prank for a living!" I reached toward the blowtorch, "Now give me the freaking blowtorch."

He moved away and accidentally moved the flame over some fireworks. The fuse-line of the firework set on fire and he looked at me with eyes of total fear, "Oh crap."

The fireworks shot off, shaking the chariot violently and scaring the Pegasi. We watched as the firework set off over the beach and watched as the audience clapped and pointed.

Suddenly, another firework shot next to the chariot, it wasn't ours.

"The camp is setting of their fireworks!" Connor screamed.

The camp was setting off their official fireworks, it seemed that if I didn't blow us out of the sky, the camp was going to do a pretty good job downing the chariot.

Another firework set off right in front of the horses, scaring them. The Pegasi dived down, heading toward empty campsite toward the Big House.

Connor was panicking so much, he set the wall of the chariot next to him on fire. Luckily, I planned this out. I got some parachutes out and grabbed Connor as we jumped out of the falling chariot. I opened the parachute and we landed safely in the canoe lake.

Unfortunately, the chariot didn't have a safer landing. The Pegasi got away before they hit the ground, but the chariot (which was now on fire thanks to Connor's fine pyromaniac act) landed right into the heart of the Big House. And because the chariot was on fire, the Big House exploded in a fine show of all sorts of colors as the fireworks were set off.

The only thing in my mind? We're doomed.

**Two hours later:**

Percy's POV:

Dionysus was pissed, really pissed. Who could blame him? Where the Big House used to be established was a big crater. We all knew who did it, but they looked guilty enough that no one mentioned their names.

"TRAVIS AND CONNOR STOLL!" Dionysus yelled.

Chiron came over to Dionysus and said, "The boys will be disciplined. Hermes asks that you refrain from killing them."

Dionysus was breathing heavily, "If I were not bound by this punishment in Camp Half-Blood, I wouldn't have hesitated a second to turn them into grapes and crushed them under my feet!"

Chiron simply nodded, "It's just a setback, Dionysus. Zeus has told me that for the time being, you may stay in Olympus until the Big House is built again."

Suddenly, Dionysus's countenance changed to joy, "Well then, I'll be off. My request to you Chiron is to take as much time as you can in rebuilding that building."

He disappeared in laughter.

Chiron turned towards the camp, "As you know, due to the actions of Travis and Connor Stoll, our Big House has been destroyed."

The campers all looked around to see where the two brothers were, but they were nowhere to be found.

Chiron continued: "We would rebuild it, but unfortunately, the funds needed are not available to us. And that is why I have an idea:

"I have asked Zeus if we could make a sort of store in Olympus to get the funds needed. A group of demigods, consisting of Travis and Connor Stoll and volunteers, will lead the store and will stay there for the time being until the sufficient funds are accumulated."

Immediately, I stepped up, "Chiron, I volunteer."

"Me too," Annabeth said, stepping next to me, "by the way, the fireworks show was amazing this year."

Nico from behind the crowd yelled, "Include me in on it!"

Chiron nodded, "If there are any more volunteers, please meet at the Big Hou – that's right. Please meet at the Poseidon cabin."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I will post the next chapter, but you must do one thing for me readers: please post a review! If you will favorite/alert this story, please take the time to review. I need them to see if you guys want to continue it. AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS AND I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**THANK YOU! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**Setting Up Shop**

**Chapter 2:**** Plans**

**A/N 1: Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciated them!**

**A/N 2: ****The Romans are in the story. But the fact that the camps don't know each other is not valid in this story. Also, Jason, Piper, and Leo will be from Camp Jupiter, not former residents of Camp Half-Blood.**

Percy's POV:

"Why should it be my cabin, Chiron?" I complained to the centaur as we were walking toward my cabin.

The old teacher waved his hand toward the former spot of the Big House, "I don't think it would be comfortable for us to sit around the crater and enjoy tea. Besides, you have no siblings, and you are the leader amongst the campers. It only seems right to have a meeting in the living quarters of the leader."

I didn't have a problem with the campers assembling in my cabin, unfortunately, my cabin hadn't been cleaned up since Tyson left to live with Poseidon.

As I opened the door, Chiron immediately covered his nose, "What in Hades is that smell, Percy?"

I simply pointed toward the pile of dirty, demigod laundry and shrugged, "I haven't washed in a while."

"You are a son of Poseidon and you haven't even thought of using your element to wash your clothes?" Chiron scolded.

"I didn't have time to think of washing my clothes ever since the Titan War."

Chiron's eyes widened, "Are you saying that you haven't washed your clothes since-"

"Of course I washed them Chiron! I meant I didn't have time to do my regular chores when Kronos attacked."

Chiron picked up one of my dirty Camp Half-Blood shirts and threw it to the laundry basket that was left untouched, "Right now, clean your room before the volunteers assemble here. I will not have this meeting disturbed by your protruding smells."

I looked at Chiron and nodded. I went to my bunk and started clearing the candy wrappers and dirty clothes and put them in their proper place. I swept the floor and dusted the room just as I had done before with Tyson. I went over to the Demeter cabin to borrow some of their realistic flower-smelling air freshening cans and sprayed the whole cabin.

As soon as I freshened up the room, Annabeth walked into the room.

"Hey," I said, "there's a door to knock on."

Annabeth smirked, "I don't have to knock on my boyfriend's door to get in. Besides, you don't seem to be hiding anything."

Behind her, Nico and her half-brother Malcolm walked in.

"Percy, this is where the meeting is right?" Nico asked.

I nodded, "Sure is."

"Why does it smell like roses? Were you planning to be with Annabeth alone?" Malcolm asked, sniffing the air.

"No! That was the only freshener the Demeter cabin could give me." I said.

"Sorry, Percy, fresheners are high on demands nowadays," Katie Gardner, the senior counselor of the Demeter cabin said, walking in, "especially flower-scented kinds."

The group was sitting around my cabin on top of the empty bunk beds when the rest of the group arrived: Grover, who took a break from his lord of the wild thing; Juniper, who was with Grover; Pollux, from the Dionysus cabin, Butch, from the Iris cabin; Jake, from the Hephaestus cabin; Will Solace, from the Apollo cabin, and a few others who I did not know.

We were all discussing our plans with each other while waiting for Chiron to return when Clarisse knocked on the door and stepped in.

"Clarisse?" I asked, obviously shocked, "why would you want to help us?"

She scowled at me, "I don't. But I have a debt to pay to Annabeth."

I looked at Annabeth confused, "Debt?"

She smiled, "Don't worry about it. The important thing is that she's here."

Clarisse took out her knife and started sharpening it while leaning on the wall next to the door, "So what now, Jackson? When are we going to start this stupid store?"

"You know," I said. "You don't have to be here."

She looked at me, still sharpening her knife, "Maybe I don't need to be here, but I don't leave debts unpaid."

I nodded, this was something I understood.

"Wait a minute," Will Solace said, "where are those two idiots that got us here anyway?"

A knock rapped on the door. Clarisse opened it and sneered, "Found the idiots." She grabbed the clothes of the two and pushed them into the middle of the room.

Connor got up and wiped off the dust on his pants, "No need to get rough. By the way, Percy why is your floor so dusty? Don't you sweep?"

Travis laughed, "Yeah, do you even sweep bro?"

No one thought it was funny. The truth was, I did sweep, but not good enough.

"I'm not going to rub your mistake in your face," I said, "but I've got to say, that's one good firework show you guys did."

Butch shook his head, "Look what they're making us do, though. We didn't need to be here if they didn't become stupid."

Travis looked at Butch, "You don't have to be here! This is for _volunteers_, rainbow boy."

"I love my camp, so that's why I'm volunteering." Butch said, scowling.

Connor said, "Of course you love this camp. I assume unicorns and sparkling vampires are in that list too?"

Butch got up, daring for them to insult him more, "Keep it up, and the Big House won't be the only thing destroyed in this camp."

Connor laughed, "Whatever."

"You know what?" Butch said, "I don't need to be here. Not to support these (insert word here)."

He left the room. It seemed that Butch's outrage caused others to rethink their loyalties and they left the room too. The only people in the room were me, Annabeth, Nico, Malcolm, Katie, Clarisse, Pollux, the Stoll brothers and Jake Mason.

"Great," I grumbled, "why can't your mouth stay shut for two minutes, Connor?"

Nico said, "No, this is better. The less we are, the more better we can work as a team."

Annabeth nodded, "Nico's right, Percy. We are better with few."

Finally, Chiron strolled into the room with his wheel-chair form. "I assumed we would get a lot more volunteers."

Jake said, "We did, until Connor opened his mouth."

"Travis and Connor Stoll, you've caused enough trouble. Even the people who were willing to help have been offended by your actions."

Connor said, "I weeded out the fakes. Butch said he did it for the camp, not for us."

"We're not doing it for you either, you idiots," Clarisse grumbled from her knife-sharpening corner.

Chiron looked toward Clarisse, "Now, Clarisse, we are here to help out the Stoll brothers. I for one should be furious at them since they have ruined my home and my favorite music records, but that is where self-control is effective. You must not get angry at them."

She rolled her eyes, "Right."

"Anyway," Chiron said, "I am glad to see this group volunteer to not only help out the camp, but help out the Stoll brothers. Percy Jackson here will be the leader of your mini-quest."

I raised my hand, "Chiron, where will set up shop, and who's going to guide us there?"

Chiron smiled, "Ah, Percy, good question. You will set up at the outskirts of Olympus, and your guide will be one who knows how to run a store. Actually, she knows how to run anything that takes knowledge. Athena."

Annabeth shrieked, "My mom?"

The others were surprised as well.

Oh boy, this will be interesting.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF YA'LL WOULD ENJOY A LONG-TERM STORY.**

**THANKS! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Vacant Lot

**Setting Up Shop**

**Chapter 3: Vacant Lot**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own the Heroes of Olympus series. You can thank Rick Riordan for those awesome books.**

* * *

"Athena?" I asked, in unbelief.

Chiron nodded, "Yes, Percy, who better is to lead a business campaign than the goddess of wisdom herself?"

"I mean- there's other people… like you!" I said.

Annabeth nodded in agreement, "I think that's a great idea. Perhaps my mother is too busy to guide us in this mini-quest."

Chiron simply shook his head, "I'm afraid I'm too busy to guide you. Anyway, my duty is in Camp Half-Blood not in the outskirts of Olympus. Athena, however, agreed to this; please give her the respect needed."

"When do we head out, Chiron?" Malcolm asked. He looked a bit worried as well.

"Argus is waiting outside the camp boundaries with a taxi. Unfortunately, the van has been totaled due to the explosion of the Big House." Chiron said, giving a brief look of annoyance toward the Stoll brothers.

Connor broke the silence, "Well, then. What are waiting for? Let's go!"

_**At the taxi…**_

"How do we fit in that?" Nico asked, referring to the taxi. The taxi was smaller than the average New York taxi. It looked like a smart-car. Argus himself looked uncomfortable.

"There's room," Chiron assured, "step in. But please, one at a time."

I motioned for the ladies to enter into the taxi first, being the gentleman I am. Then, the rest of the guys went in, leaving me as the last person to enter.

As I entered, I found out that the outside appearance of the taxi completely fooled us. Outside was a pathetic, small-looking taxi, but inside was a limo-sized room. Enough to fit a dozen awe-struck demigods.

"This is so cool!" Travis exclaimed.

Katie nodded, "It's like one of those clown cars. You know, the ones where a bunch of clowns walk into a car and it seems that they all fit?"

Everyone nodded, notifying they knew what she was talking about.

Argus looked over at the back and motioned his head to the two seats next to him.

Annabeth looked at Travis and Connor, "He wants two people to sit up front."

Travis kicked back his feet and relaxed, "Well then, get two people up there."

No one moved. We were all staring at the Stoll brothers.

"What-? Oh! You want us to get up there?" Travis asked.

Clarisse grunted, "Get up there, idiots."

"But it's so cool back here," Connor muttered before climbing into the front seats.

We were en-route to the Empire State Building when Annabeth spoke, "I'm actually nervous about my mom guiding us."

Malcolm nodded in agreement, "Me too."

"Why?" Pollux asked, popping out a can of Diet Coke.

"She's not one to just jump in on quest and help, even if her children are in it. Why would she help us in _this _quest, of all quests?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but let's just be glad we have your mom's help. She is the goddess of wisdom anyway, and the last time I checked no one here knows how to run a store."

Travis called up from the front, "Well, we both know how stores run! You see, back when we were kids, we used to rob the –"

"SHUT UP!" Clarisse yelled.

The son of Hermes shut up.

Annabeth smirked at Clarisse, "You like to keep them in order?"

Clarisse grunted, "Someone should've done it sooner. We wouldn't have to be here if they did."

We finally arrived at the Empire State Building, but I'm not going to say it was a smooth ride. The Stoll brothers were still being annoying and they got on Clarisse's nerves so much, she threw a knife at them. The knife missed Connor by an inch and went through the front windshield. It ended up propane tank of a hotdog stand guy, causing a bit of panic amongst the mortals. We had to go out and help. Argus made sure no one had weapons on them before we came back into the taxi. I've never seen Argus so mad, and it was freaky considering his hundred eyes were screaming for blood.

But we made it nonetheless, and after an argument with an overweight guard, we went into the elevator and entered Olympus.

Our weapons came back into our hands as soon as we stepped out of the elevator. The view of Olympus still never ceases to amaze me; it was as beautiful as before. Annabeth beamed as she pointed out the changes she made after the Titan war. But before she could bring us anywhere, we were stopped by our guide.

Athena stood before the bridge to Olympus in a white blouse and jeans. She smiled as she looked at her daughter and the group of demigods that had settled at the entrance of Olympus.

"Hi Mom!" Annabeth said, running to hug her.

Athena hugged her daughter and son as Malcolm ran behind Annabeth. She looked at the group of campers, "Hello heroes, I am your guide for this so-called quest to establish a shop in my own home, Mount Olympus."

Travis blurted out, "Do we get an awesome lot, like one near the throne room? Or maybe one near the Olympian food court?"

Athena frowned as she lay her eyes on the Stoll brothers, "So these are the two who caused trouble in camp."

Clarisse said, "Yes, they are, my lady. They are the idiots who blew up Chiron's house."

Athena scowled, "_Idiots_ is an understatement."

"Athena, are we supposed to go to the lot?" I said.

Athena looked at me and smirked, "Ah, Perseus Jackson, the savior of Olympus. Of course, we're on our way. Close your eyes, young demigods."

We all closed our eyes as Athena snapped and we disappeared into another part of Olympus. As I opened my eyes, I noticed we were in some sort of agricultural field. The first thing I noticed was a bunch of burned plants. The surrounding area was barren and the main part of Olympus was a long walks away. But the main attraction of this place was the huge crater that was in the middle of the whole field. Around the crater was evidence that the fire had started there.

"What is this place?" Katie asked. "It's just devastation of plants; I can still feel the dying plants."

Pollux kneeled down and grabbed some of the gravel on the ground and let it fall, "I didn't know there was a part of Olympus that looked" he paused to find the word, "_ugly."_

Athena chuckled and looked at Jake Mason, "Maybe you know of this place?"

Jake looked around but was clearly confused, "No, I don't know anything of this place."

Athena pointed toward the huge crater, "This is where your father, Hephaestus, landed when his own mother threw him from the mountain. Ever since the incident, this place had never been able to grow. Apparently Hephaestus's fire was too much for this land to reproduce plants, not even Demeter could cause anymore plants to grow. The land simply did not allow it."

I took all of that in. So this was where Hephaestus landed, no wonder he looked so ugly.

"So why are we here?" Annabeth asked.

Athena smiled at her daughter, "This is the only vacant lot in all of Olympus. _This_ is where you will build the store."

Everyone looked at Athena in disbelief.

No plants to make this place beautiful, no visible road to the main part of Olympus, and a place where someone's face was thrown into?

This wasn't the best place to build a store.

* * *

**And there we have it! The campers are setting up shop in the place where Hephaestus was thrown into as a child.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lifting the Curse

**Setting Up Shop**

**Chapter 4: Lifting the Curse**

**A/N: I'd like to thank you readers for reviewing and being awesome! By the way if you can read this, then yay! You've made my day because you like the story so far and you'd like to keep on reading! Keep being awesome and sending in those reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PJO or HOO series. Mr. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Katie cried, "No plants? No flowers to make this place look nice? Not even a weed to at least show a bit of green? Who would visit a place with no beauty?"

"Don't worry," Annabeth said, "we can still get some sod and at least some fake flowers to make the outside look appealing."

"What's the good in fake plants?" Katie shrieked, "It's all about the life and reality of the plants that make plants what they are!"

I patted Katie on the back, "It's okay, Katie. I'm sure your mother can help us somehow make real plants here."

She shook her head, "Remember what Athena said? She tried to make plants grow here, but the land forbade it."

Athena cleared her throat, "There is _one _solution that may solve your problem."

"What is it, mom?" Annabeth asked.

"Well," Athena said, "the only reason why plants do not grow here is because the ground has been cursed by Hephaestus's flame. It appears he was too hot for this land."

The demigods tried their best to hide their snickers.

Athena scowled, "Oh, grow up, will you? Anyway, since the ground is cursed, any vegetation that attempts to grow eventually gets burned up. That is why you see so many burned plants." She pointed toward the burned-up plants and trees around us.

"So what are you suggesting?" I asked.

"You will have to visit Hephaestus. He is the only one who can lift the curse."

Jake almost jumped up, "Really? I get to see my dad?"

Athena nodded, "Luckily for you, he is in Olympus in one of his forges. It seems that Chiron has requested his help in upgrading the Big House since it was… destroyed." She looked grudgingly at the Stoll brothers.

I looked at the two brothers. I realized that they hadn't said one word since Athena called them lower than idiots.

Clarisse said, "My lady, why do we even need to do this? We don't need plants to make a store."

"Hold up there, Brute Girl, I'm not going to help if we don't have plants." Katie said.

Clarisse scowled at Katie, "Seriously? _Brute Girl?_ Is that the best you got?"

"I don't see anyone complaining!" Katie said, "Anyway, we need to have plants grown here."

Annabeth nodded, "Katie's right. If we are to look presentable, we need to have plants here."

"That is right, my daughter," Athena said, "what's best for you to do is to split into two groups. First of all, you need wood to start building. In Olympus, you'll find someone to help you do that. One group will get wood, while the other fetches Hephaestus."

I nodded, "I agree. Annabeth, Katie, Jake, and I will head to the forges. The rest of you should get wood."

"You're leaving me with the Stoll brothers?" Clarisse asked, clearly not happy.

Annabeth smiled, "Don't kill them. But you're the strongest here, Clarisse. You should lead up the group carrying wood."

Clarisse seemed to enjoy the fact the Annabeth thought she was stronger than her boyfriend. "Alright," She grumbled, "but if they prank me once, I'll kick their butts back to Camp Half-Blood."

I looked at the two brothers, "No trouble, alright?"

Travis nodded, then smiled, "You can count on us!"

Nico shook his head and muttered, "No, we can't."

PERCY'S POV:

Athena was still with us. As we were walking I noticed she was eyeing me and Annabeth, probably watching to see what I would do.

Athena seemed to notice me watching her, "If you must know, I am still uncomfortable with you dating my daughter, Percy Jackson."

"Mom!" Annabeth cried.

"Lady Athena, I won't hurt your daughter," I said, with an innocent smile.

She frowned, "I've heard many heroes promise things to their loved ones, but very few are able to keep their promises. I hope you will be able to keep your promise."

I raised my eyebrow, "You're taking a risk? That's not quite wise for the wisdom goddess."

"Sometimes, you have no choice but to take a risk. You, of all people, should know that."

I nodded, understanding what she meant. As a demigod, I took too many risks, especially in defending those I have loved. Even the prophecy about me was about me taking a risk, either to keep the knife or give it to Luke.

We finally reached the main part of Olympus. It looked as striking as it looked from the elevator. The streets were buzzing with all sorts of beings. Along the streets were vendors selling all sorts of magical things. One vendor was selling ambrosia and nectar, while another one was selling magic weapons.

Annabeth was pointing out the changes she had made in Olympus. The streets were re-routed to make a faster and efficient way to the throne room. Every street connected to each other and had street names. Before the Titan war, the streets had no street names. Annabeth pulled us to the main road which was "Olympus Way", and then she turned and proudly pointed at an intersection.

In the middle of the intersection, there was a statue of a demigod on top of a Pegasus. The demigod held a sword and there was water coming toward his hand as if the demigod controlled the water.

"Is that…"

Annabeth smiled brightly at me, "It's you, Seaweed Brain! I designed it. I knew you would love it."

I wasn't one that would appreciate statues of me, but I did love it. On the pedestal was engraved:

_Perseus Jackson_

_Son of Poseidon_

_Savior of Olympus_

"Annabeth…" I said, finding the words, "This is-"

Annabeth put a finger to my mouth and shushed me, "Don't say anything, Seaweed Brain." And then she kissed me.

After we finished, I looked at Athena, who was clearly disapproving of this all. But she chose to ignore it.

Annabeth pulled us through the street and pointed at the street names. The street we were on was "Percy Street" and the one intersecting it was "Annabeth Avenue". I had to laugh at that.

Finally, we reached the higher parts of Olympus which held the temples and throne room. Athena led us through the area and pointed out the Olympian Forge.

The Olympian Forge was a huge metal building with a bank vault door as the entrance. Around the building were streaks of gold and all sorts of metals beautifully placed. The metal building was in the shape of a Greek temple.

"This is amazing!" Jake yelled.

Athena smiled at the son of Hephaestus, "Not quite like your camp forge, is it?"

He shook his head in awe, "Nothing like it. It's like a hundred times better than the camp forge!"

"It _is _the Olympian Forge," Katie reasoned.

We walked through the bank vault door and immediately the temperature rose.

I coughed, "It's like a thousand degrees in here!"

"Do you know what happens in a forge, Percy Jackson?" Athena asked.

"I know, I know, forging and stuff."

She chuckled, "That's one way to put it."

As we entered the main room, the first thing to notice was a huge Tyrannosaurus Rex automaton suspended in the air with a huge guy working on it. Around the man were some other automatons floating around, giving him the tools needed.

"Hephaestus," Athena called.

"Dad!" Jake yelled.

Hephaestus turned from his project and first spotted Athena, "Athena! Why," then he spotted us, "Demigods! I had no idea you would stop by!"

He climbed down from his project and shrunk to human size. He looked at Jake and hugged him, "Glad to see you, son."

"Glad to see you too."

Hephaestus looked up and glanced at me, "Ah, the savior of Olympus! What can I do for a group of demigods?"

I said, "Well, we kind of need you to lift a curse off of something."

"A curse? Is it a machine that you need help with?"

Katie shook her head, "It's kind of a vacant lot in the outskirts of Olympus."

"A vacant lot? Not much I can do for you there, my girl. I expertise in machinery not lands."

Athena spoke, "It's the lot that our mother threw you in."

Hephaestus's eyes widened, "Why in the blazes would you want me to lift a curse off of that dreaded lot? It's the reason why I look like _this_!" He pointed to the welts around his face.

We all knew that wasn't true. Hera threw Hephaestus from the mountain because he was ugly in the first place.

"Hephaestus, we need the lot to build a shop so we can collect the money we need for the remaking of the Big House." I said.

"Ah, yes, the Big House. You see, Chiron asked for a standard rebuilding for that, but I have something else in mind!"

Hephaestus picked up a blue print of a house and showed it to us, "You see he wanted it to be wood! How boring. I was thinking to the means of a mixture of titanium and gold! Nothing will be able to penetrate the exterior ever again! Of course, it will be costly."

"That is why we need that lot," I said, "We would love an upgrade for the Big House, but we need the money. All we need is for you to lift the curse."

Hephaestus scoffed, "Never. It ruined my life." Then he stopped to think, "but perhaps, I could lift the curse for a price."

"A price?" Jake asked.

He nodded, "Yes. You see, I have never visited that dreaded place again. But I have heard that somewhere in the lot, there is a Celestial-bronze war hammer that a former demigod has left there. I don't know if he buried it or he just left it there, but I'd love to see it and perhaps tweak a bit of its features."

"How do we know it's in there?" Annabeth asked.

He shrugged, "Let's hope it's there."

I nodded, "Fine, we'll accept your quest. But you have to swear on the River Styx that you'll do what you promised."

Hephaestus smiled, "You life sources are always asking for promises. Too bad you're not like machines, once they're told what to do, they do it."

"Promise us," I said.

He sighed, "I swear on the River Styx I will do what I promised as long as you return the war hammer back to me."

Thunder rumbled.

"You and your group of demigods best be going, Percy Jackson. I hope to see that war hammer soon."

I nodded as Athena and our group left the forges.

Time to look for a war hammer.

* * *

**There we have it! A quest has been issued so far, and in the next chapter we have the group of demigods getting wood. What will happen? O.o**

**If you're wondering "BAAAAAH where's the shop parts? cmon man!" **

**Patience is the key. I'm only doing this quest to add some variety. Don't worry about the shop parts because I have lots of interesting things to write up :3**

**Thanks for reading, now I have one request. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! oh and favorite too :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Wood

**Setting Up Shop**

**Chapter 4: Getting Wood**

**A/N: Thanks for reading on! I hope you enjoy this chapter because we have a few visitors ;)**

* * *

**MALCOLM'S POV:**

"How in Hades are we going to get wood in Mount Olympus? We can't just chop down their trees!" Clarisse reasoned.

We were all resting in a small park that overlooked the New York City skyline. Before we split up the groups, Annabeth had given me a map that told most of the information and demographics of Olympus. There was a wood store in the middle of the economy section.

"We head there," I said, pointing to the location of the wood store on the map, "that's a good start."

Pollux pointed excitedly at the store next to it, "Is that a soda store?"

Travis elbowed Pollux, "We can get some for you, if you want."

"No stealing," Clarisse said, "I'm not letting you start any more trouble."

We finally headed toward the store section of Olympus. We couldn't help but look in awe at the newly-constructed Olympus that my own sister had designed. The building seemed to be constructed in a better way that made the streets more accessible. More parks and recreational centers were constructed for the entertainment of all sorts of beings. Clarisse couldn't help but almost yelp in joy when she saw the newly-constructed magical weapons training arena.

"We better go there after this stupid store quest," She grumbled.

Finally, after quite some time, we approached the wood store. Outside of the store were a few minor gods working on some wood carvings. The wood carvings were strikingly realistic and every detail was perfect. One wood carving resembled Pegasus and was the size of a garbage truck.

"That would be about 200 drachmas, young demigods," A voice said behind us.

We turned and saw a tall man in a stubby beard. He wore leaves, which weren't the best fashion choice, and was leaning on a wooden staff.

"If you're not going to buy anything, you're welcome to look around and see my students carve masterpieces," He said, smiling brightly.

Connor whispered, "Who's the leaf-dude?"

I knew who this was. I immediately bowed and said, "Greetings, Silvanus, master of the woods and fields."

Silvanus's smile grew wider, "Ah, a child of Minerva, of course you would know who I am. And who else is here? A daughter of Mars, greetings to you. A son of Bacchus, hello my young lad. Two sons of Mercury? Don't steal anything."

"My lord," I said, "you're Roman!"

He nodded, "Why yes, I am. Does it matter?"

"Well, we are Greek, shouldn't you hate us?"

"Haven't you heard? After the Titan war, that resentment was pushed away. We've found that our children could work together. There was no need to hate each other." **(A/N: Sorry, I need to put this in order for the Romans to be well with the Greeks.)**

"But," I said, still confused, "me being a son of Athen- er, Minerva, wouldn't you hate me?"

Silvanus chuckled, "I was never at odds with your mother, child. We were good friends and a child of my good friend is my friend as well."

He looked back at the group, "But may I ask, what brings you to my humble wood shop?"

Pollux cleared his throat, "Sir, we need wood to start our store."

"Ah, the store!" Silvanus roared in laughter, "So you're the group of demigods who are starting the store. If you must know, a lot of us quite know about your arrival."

"Why is that?" Clarisse asked.

"The smallest lemonade stand can't get by without everyone in Olympus knowing. The gods can't just let any store come into Olympus. It must go through the city council! Luckily for you, I was one of them who have approved."

"Well then, we offer our thanks," I said, bowing.

Silvanus smiled, "It's my pleasure. But be warned, young ones, having everyone know about your store can be both good and bad. Lots of people may come to your store, but among those people may be jealous store owners who intend nothing but the harm of your business."

Pollux's eyes widened, "You mean, they would kill us?"

"Kill you? Hades, no! But they would stop at nothing to perhaps burn down your store, or cut off your store supplies, or maybe steal your money."

Clarisse took out her spear, "I'll be ready to meet them."

Silvanus eyed the weapon, "Sometimes, the skills of Mars won't be able to protect you from jealousy. Even though you have the skill and weapons to defend yourself, people here know how to attack without physical contact."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The tall man just nodded, "You'll see soon enough. But young demigods just know that I am on your side. In fact, let me go to the back to write down an order for enough wood for your store."

Silvanus walked to the back, leaving us to think about what he said.

"Well, our job is done," I said, smiling.

**PERCY'S POV:**

We were at the vacant lot and had started searching for the hammer that Hephaestus wanted. Athena told us to search around the crater and informed us that she would be leaving for quite some time.

After she left, Annabeth and I were searching inside the crater. Even though the throwing of Hephaestus happened so long ago, the crater was still scorching hot.

"Do you know of any legends of a demigod with a magical war hammer?" I asked Annabeth.

She shook her head, "I've never heard about that, but I know there were many war hammers that Hephaestus made for the army of Athens when Sparta attacked. Maybe this is one of them."

Jake and Katie were searching the surface of the land, but after a few hours, there was no sign of the war hammer.

"What are we going to do?" Katie cried anxiously, "We need plants here!"

Annabeth comforted Katie, "It's alright, Katie. We'll find it."

Jake shook his head, "It's going to be impossible looking for it without help. There's no sign of it on the surface so it has to be underground."

"Annabeth," I said, "does your laptop have like an app that could search for metal things?"

She shook her head, "It doesn't. And even if it did, I don't have it with me."

We all were out of ideas.

"Wait a minute," Jake said, "why are we doing this for the plants? We can just build the store!"

Katie frowned, "You got something against plants, Forge Face?"

Katie seemed to get really defensive when someone insulted the plants.

"What?" Jake said, "Forge Face?"

"We're getting plants, _real _plants, whether you like it or not."

Annabeth broke into the argument, "Guys, we'll find someone to help us. Don't fight, it'll only tear us apart."

Jake looked at Katie grudgingly, no doubt he had the favor in a one-on-one battle, "Right." He muttered.

Katie made a face at him and turned on her heels, following Annabeth back into the populated place of Olympus.

We were walking down the road, having no idea what to do when we heard a voice yell: "Come one, come all! Here we have an amazing demigod, with an amazing power!"

We turned to the voice and saw a short, Hispanic-looking kid on top of the base of a fountain. He had a silly smile plastered on his face and a sort of elfish looking in his face. He wore an orange T-shirt and jeans.

Behind him, a girl in a purple T-shirt and jeans smacked him from the back of his head and rebuked him, "Shut up, Leo! We're not here to do street performances."

"No," He said, still smiling but rubbing the impacted spot of his head, "just having some fun, Hazel."

A guy ran up to Leo and frowned. He looked like a big, buff panda bear. "Valdez, you need to keep your mouth shut. Olympus isn't the place where we should run our mouths."

Leo just laughed, "Alright, Frank, I'll stop. Only because I saw what you did to those ogres the other day. I don't want to mess with someone who can turn into a dragon."

Frank just scowled as he whispered something to Hazel. Hazel looked at us and smiled.

She walked toward Annabeth and said, "I'm sorry, for the disturbance, I couldn't help but notice that you guys saw our friend here being annoying."

Annabeth laughed, "I've seen weirder things. Don't worry."

Hazel smiled warmly at Annabeth and looked at me, "Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto."

"Pluto?" I asked, "So you're Roman!"

She nodded, "And from your reactions, you must be Greek. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you or go on some bloodthirsty rampage. We leave that to Octavian."

I hoped she was joking about that.

"Anyway," she said, motioning for her two friends to come up, "this is my boyfriend, Frank, son of Mars. And over there is our friend, Leo, son of Vulcan."

Leo smiled his silly smile, "Hi."

Frank nodded up, "Hey."

Annabeth nodded, "Well, let me introduce ourselves. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena or Minerva for you Romans."

The Romans looked shocked. They looked at Annabeth as if she were from a different planet.

Annabeth frowned, "Is something wrong?"

Frank cleared his throat, "Well, Minerva is a maiden goddess, meaning she shouldn't have kids… so."

"Oh," I said, "she's a child of the mind. Some freaky stuff, you know?"

Annabeth glared at me, "Yes, a child of the mind. It's something hard to explain. But this here is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. And those two are Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus, and Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."

"Hey!" Leo cried, "Brothers!" He high-fived Jake.

I looked at the Roman group in front of us, "What brings you to Olympus?"

Hazel looked around, as if scared someone would overhear, "We're looking for our praetor, Jason Grace. He came up here to do some business with his father."

"Who's his father?" Katie asked.

"Zeus."

I looked at Annabeth, "His last name is Grace and his father is Zeus. Do you think…?"

She shook her head, "No, it's impossible. She never mentioned a brother."

Hazel looked at us confused, "Well, anyway, what brings you guys to Olympus?"

"We're here to build a store," Annabeth said. After she saw the reactions of the Romans' face she laughed, "Yeah, it's kind of hard to explain. But we're in quite a problem."

"What's that?" Frank asked.

Annabeth said, "Well, we're looking for a war hammer of some sort to give to Hephaestus. He claims that it's buried somewhere in the lot that we are building the store, but we have no way to know for sure."

Frank looked at Hazel as if he had an idea, "We could help you with that."

Hazel looked at Frank anxiously, "Frank, no – you know what happens."

"You don't have to bring it up, just tell them where it is."

Hazel thought about it, and nodded, "We can help you find the war hammer."

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

She nodded, "Being a daughter of Pluto, I can find precious metals in the ground with no problem. I'll help you find that war hammer."

"One problem," Leo said, "Piper isn't with us."

Frank said, "Then go get her, we'll meet you at the lot."

Leo nodded and went into the crowd, yelling: "PIPES! PIPES!"

Hazel smiled at our group and put her hand out, "Lead the way, Greeks."

* * *

**YES! I finally have the Romans inside and sorry for you guys that will say: "Oh, but leo isnt a roman" Well, sorry, my bad. I have to make it like this in order for the story to flow well.**

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far and no worries, the store is coming soon! Will we find the war hammer? Will the store flow well? What did Silvanus mean by jealousy is dangerous? Well find out more soon!**

**BTW: I'm able to update everyday only on weekdays because in school, I have access to a laptop where I can type my stories as I please. BUT on the weekends, I'm much more busy. So, sorry if you're expecting a chapter on the next day... it just doesn't happen like that :(**

**ANYWAY I hope you could review for me, because that helps me to know what you think of my story! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And please alert/favorite as well! I know you're out there, there's something called Traffic. :)**

**Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Together

**Setting Up Shop**

**Chapter 6: Together**

**A/N: Hey all, thanks for continuing to read this story! Hopefully you'll like it more and more! I know this is primarily meant to entertain in some comedic way, but it's developing.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**PERCY'S POV:**

It didn't take long before we got to the site where we were going to build the store. We had to wait before Leo got his friend Piper to meet us. As soon as I saw her, I knew for a fact that was worried sick about the Jason kid. Her eyes would dart around the crowd as if she would spot him at any moment. I asked her if she was alright and she said she was perfectly fine. I believed every word of it.

As soon as we got to the store site, Leo exclaimed, "It feels like I'm connected to this place! Which is weird because I don't usually have connections with dry, undeveloped grounds."

Frank looked around, "Where are the plants? I had no idea Olympus had a place like this, I thought it was like, grand and beautiful."

Annabeth explained to the Romans the situation of the land. As soon as she finished explaining about Hephaestus, Leo laughed, "So this is where Pops landed? He must have been a big baby!"

Jake frowned, "Why would you talk about our dad like that?"

"Just lightening up the situation," Leo smirked.

I looked to Hazel, "So, maybe you could use your Hades or Pluto power now."

She nodded. She closed her eyes and knelt down to touch the ground. As soon as she touched it, she pointed toward the crater and remarked, "It's over there!"

We made our way into the crater as she pointed toward the spot where the war hammer was buried, right in the middle of the crater.

Annabeth shook her head, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you; the middle of the crater is unbearably hot."

Piper nodded, "I wouldn't go in there, but maybe Leo-"

Leo smiled, "Alright, Beauty Queen, of course I can go in there!" Leo took out a shovel from his backpack and made his way to the middle, when I stopped him.

"You're going to be burned into a crisp, Leo." I said, concerned.

Leo laughed, "Hey, Sea Boy, it's all right. You've got your powers in water, and I've got my powers in the fire."

Annabeth stared at him, "How?"

"Son of Vulcan, lady. The master of forges, machinery, and fire." He said.

Leo jumped into the middle of the crater, apparently unaffected by the heat, and called, "Hey, Hazel! Is it in here?"

"Yes!" She called back.

Leo jabbed his shovel into the ground and immediately we heard a loud clanking sound.

"Oh yeah," Hazel muttered, "He's got it."

Leo dug up the war hammer and grabbed it, but the war hammer didn't budge. "Whoa! This thing is as heavy as Thor's hammer! I can't move it!"

Annabeth frowned, "Really?"

Jake nodded, "You'll need to be some sort of ox to get that thing out. It's pure Celestial-bronze."

"I don't think an ox could withstand that heat," Frank said, thinking about what he should do.

I looked at him, "You can't go in there. And where are you going to get an ox?"

He smiled, then looked at Annabeth, "You're wisdom's daughter, right? Can a dragon withstand heat?"

Annabeth looked confused, "I suppose, but how does this relate to the problem?"

"Yeah," Katie said, "We can't just go to Tartarus and get a dragon."

Hazel's face showed a hint of amusement, "You'd be surprised."

Frank smirked, "Stand back, my friends."

We did what he said as Frank looked up into the air as if thinking about what a dragon looks like. He flapped his arms as he kept thinking.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked Leo.

Leo just burst out laughing, "I don't know, but he looks like a fool!"

Suddenly, in a loud roar, where Frank was standing was a red dragon.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey Frank," Leo said, tears from laughter in his eyes, "which dragon did you think of? The ones from Dragon Tales?" **(DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON TALES!)**

I couldn't help but laugh either because in front of us was a dragon the size of a Chihuahua.

"You look much cuter," Hazel said, with a huge smile.

If it was possible for the dragon to get redder, it did. From the dragon, Frank's voice said, "Aw man, I did it wrong."

Suddenly, Frank turned into a much bigger dragon. He was now the size of a small house and from his nostrils smoke emitted. His back was lined with scales and sharp edges which moved with grace as he moved his long tail. At the end of that long tail was a clump of spikes that looked like a replica of a mace.

Piper smiled, "Much better, Frank."

Frank snorted, as if to say, _I dare you to make fun of me, especially you, Valdez._ From the dragon came his voice, "Move aside, Leo, I'm going to get that hammer."

Leo climbed out of the crater as Frank hovered above the war hammer, attempting to grab it with his feet. He wrapped his claws around them and flew out of the crater, resting the war hammer near the group of demigods. It was evident that the war hammer was quite heavy even for a dragon.

"Great job, Frank," Hazel said, kissing him on the cheek as he shrunk back to human form.

I was pretty amazed at what Frank just did. I mean, how many people do you know are capable of turning into a dragon?

"It was nothing," Frank said.

Katie, on the other hand, clearly disagreed with his remark, "That was amazing! What do you mean, _nothing?_"

Piper laughed, "You should've seen him when he turned into a weasel! Jason almost sliced him to bits with his sword!"

Frank paled, "Don't remind me."

We observed the war hammer we'd just obtained. Jake's theory of it being Celestial-bronze being so heavy was sensible to why it wasn't liftable by Leo, but most of our weapons were Celestial-bronze and it didn't seem so heavy.

"Or maybe Leo's just that weak," Piper said, smirking.

"Hey!"

Hazel laughed, "No matter, we just have to get it to Hephaestus now."

I looked at the Romans, "You still want to help us?"

Piper shrugged, "Why not?"

"I mean, you have Jason to worry about. You have to find your friend."

Frank shook his head, "If he had a summons from Jupiter, we have no right to interrupt it."

Leo nodded, "And this store thing sounds like fun! I could help you make improvements!"

"We're in this together, Percy," Piper said, smiling.

I realized that she wasn't charmspeaking. She really meant it.

"Yeah," I said, smiling at my Greek and Roman friends, "we're in this together."

* * *

**I seriously love having the Romans and Greeks work together! That's why I loved Mark of Athena. But I hope ya'll enjoyed this story! Please continue to press that "Review" button with no hesitation!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
